


Seriously

by NamelessIceGoddess, ReneerDymphna



Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his Mother and sister move to Berk. Jack and hiccup Meet and become fast friends, and they later develop a relationship. However Jack dies before anything real can come from it. Hiccup never got over losing Jack and still loves him. now in the future Jack and Hiccup meet. To bad Jack doesn't remember Hiccup.</p><p>Set after the events of the first HTTYD movie and around the time line of "Dragons: Race to the Edge". </p><p>This is only the beginning to this mad adventure. We hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> Hey all, so writing this to Icefiresky's ideal as a gift. :) She's also going to be a part of the writing process to ensure it is to her liking ^^ It's a great story idea so I know you'll all love it~  
> -I want to thank ReneerDymphna for doing this and for letting me help, and as promised (--) a cookie to her-  
> Now onto the fun~

It was a chilly winter day and I for one was in the best mood I've been in for a long time, and that's saying something. I was able to get another little girl to believe in me, I had stayed and played with her and her dog for a good hour before he mother called her in from the cold laughing lightly at the girl’s claims of playing with me. Her mother may never believe her tales, but I will always hold them dear as I do with all my believers.

As I came up over North's workshop I flew full speed in circles around it, the yeti's barely taking notice to my antics. I suppose they've grown used to this by now. I let out a few loud 'yips' and 'yahoos' before I brought myself down flying right through the open window in the main globe room. I found all my friends in a circle talking quietly when I entered and considered this to save my flying to the others homes next.

Landing next to the large group I spread my arms wide yelling, "I'm here~" grinning from ear to ear as I spun my staff around from hand to hand, "Guess what happened to me today?!" The group stop speaking and Aster muttered in harsh tone about the temperature of the room suddenly plummeting. Tooth looked nervous and was quick to jump in fluttering to stand in front of me, most likely before my mood could be altered by Aster's attitude, she was too much like a mother sometimes. "What's the good news Jack?" she asked in her over motherly 'tell me about your day' tone. I let out a low chuckle at her behavior but shared none the less, "I got a new believer, on my own!" North let out a 'hoho' sort of laugh and came over clamping his huge hand down on my shoulder, "Tis good news indeed!" I could see Sandy hovering just over his shoulder giving thumbs up. Tooth just beamed in front of me giving her I knew you could do it hug, just like a mom sending her kid off to college I thought to myself.

I didn't bother looking to Aster, he was still a bit miffed about my freeing half his field when I sneezed in his warren. He still had enough eggs for Eater, the man just needed to let it go. Tooth kept going off about 'middle school crushes' and 'always hurting the one you like'. But I think she’s wrong, never mind the fact that I can’t see the overgrown rabbit as anything more than an overgrown science experiment gone wrong.

After my friends gave me congrats, North's face immediately turned to one of business. "Now, onto reason for all of us being here!" his voice boomed out, with a tone that commanded respect. "Our treaty with the great Dragon King has passed its date, and we need to renew. Tensions are high all over, and fear of a war demand we act now and reestablish one!" My head spun for a moment, something in the back of my mind tingled at the word, "Dragons..." I whispered. "Yeah, Dragons. Ya know overgrown flying rats that spew fire?! Them." Aster said bitterly, "I hate the damned things." I stared at Aster in awe until Tooth explained, "His greatest fear is of fire, and the damage the dragons can bring, just let him be." I nodded still having a ton of questions but still feeling that odd sensation that this wasn't the first time I've heard of or seen the dragons, though I had no memory of the beast or their riders.

"They should be arriving any moment, so best behavior Aster! Also, Jack! No pranks! This must go off without a hitch! They have no reason to need form a treaty to protect them, this is to protect us. "I'll be good, I just can't believe that the dragons I've read in books are real!" I said, noticing Aster nod his agreement to behave out of the corner of my eyes, his lips forming a thin line while he crossed his arms. It was clear he was not pleased.

A few short moments later they arrived, just 3 of them. The riders sat in saddles upon their backs covered in full body armor wearing helmets to match. I felt a shiver roll down my spine and that tingling in my mind going off even more strongly. Figuring it was just nerves I chose to ignore it. Moving towards the groups the other guardians came to the front of the dragons meeting the riders as they dismounted. I approached a dark colored dragon, with half a sail replacing its rear, left tail fin. As I approached the beast followed me with his large green eyes, the dragon looked over us with interest, before landing on me. The beast blinked. It blinked again. Then it broke out into a grin and wiggled, tail whipping back and forth eagerly. He seemed friendly enough so I reached out my hand with a question, "May I touch?" the beast gave an exaggerated nod and held out its wing for me. I ran my hands slowly over its skin, it was strong and tough but oddly soft. "Beautiful..." I whispered, the beast gave a chortle and awarded me with another huge grin. I giggled softly as I heard my name being called.

"Jack!" I heard North call from the front of the dragons. I slowly raised my hood to hide my face as I approached, the black dragon trailing next to me, suddenly feeling rather small in front of these tall people, all still wearing their riding masks. Casting a side glance at the group I stopped my walk to stand beside North in the front, my staff held tightly in my right hand. The man in the middle, walked forward and North whispered, "That is the king." causing me to tremble slightly, my fear slowly building. Stopping just before me he removed his mask. Before me stood a tall nice looking man. Okay gorgeous man, with the richest brown/red hair and deep, soulful green/gold eyes. The tingle in the back of my mind was making it harder for me to focus now so I let my eyes roam down his form and stopped at his left leg. In the place his leg should be was a metal replacement. The beast was looking right at me again and was nudging who I assumed was his rider.

He interrupted my staring by speaking, his voice soft and comforting. "I know we all wear masks at times to protect ourselves from what we fear, but we mean no harm in today’s visit and will leave a peacefully as we came, Jakul Frosti." My head snapped up to his, "That's not my name" I said starting to pull back my hood, "It's-" only to be cut off by the same man in front of me, the king, "J-Jack?!" he all but yelled out shocking everyone in the room, including the two riders that came with him jumped. The world began spinning as he called out my name, the shock obvious on my face. The only one who wasn’t affected was the beast who was, to my astonishment, looking smug, wagging his tail with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I just stared at him. Now that his helmet is off I can get a good look at him. He's tall a few inches taller than me with wild red-brown hair. Freckled, sun-kissed skin and his eyes. They were the greenest eyes I had ever seen mixed with flecks of gold, wide in awe and hope and joy. He looked familiar. I was feeling a little dizzy.

J-jack? Is that really you? Jack, Jack it’s me. It’s Hiccup" He said face in worry and hope. That name its sounds so familiar.  
"H-how do you know my name?"  
He smiled  
"Easy considering we were best friends when we were human." I heard the others behind me gasp. I'm sure I looked like the epitome of shocked.  
"Human?"  
Your hair and eyes may have changed but I would recognize you anywhere. Jackson Overland, son to Rosemary Starlet Overland and brother to Pippa Anne Overland."  
I couldn't stand anymore and fell to my knees.  
"Pippa" I said in a whisper, I remembered her briefly from my tooth box. He knew me.

I looked up at him. "I know, it’s been a long time. I’ve missed you." He said. My head, it hurts. I was getting dizzy.  
Before long the two others that came with him joined him in front of me, taking of their own masks.  
One was a girl with long golden hair put in braids and the other was a rather stocky boy also with blond hair.  
The girl stepped closer staring at me.  
Her eyes lit up in happiness, "Jack, It is you!” She exclaimed and to my quickly growing surprise she hugged me.  
"We ... We thought you were dead." Dizzy so, so dizzy.  
The boy came up behind her asking where I've been. Too much, TOO MUCH!  
I wrenched myself away and would have fallen flat if not for the black dragon catching me. He too looked at me with recognition and crooned at me. Finally having enough I screamed.  
"I Don't Know Who You Are!” They just stared at me wide eyed.  
This time tooth intervened.  
"Now is not the time for this, I will explain everything to the best of my abilities But right now why don't we head inside?"  
Everyone agreed –although reluctantly- and headed inside. I tried to stand but fell back when I was hit with a bigger wave of dizziness. The black dragon caught me again. 'Toothless', my mind whispered. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out were hauntingly familiar eyes filled with worry and someone calling my name. Then, all there was, was black.

 

~~~

After the group had settled into one of larger storage rooms they were usually used to store the toys closer to Christmas, so that the Dragons could also take part in the meeting they all sat to their owner’s sides. The Dragons and their riders to one side and the Guardians on the other, North protectively standing behind Tooth while she cradled the unconscious Jack’s head in her lap.

Never one to wait for things to be explained, Hiccup spoke up first with a brief clearing of his throat, “So, Jack said he doesn’t remember us ... Why? Does he being a guardian effect his memories?" He asked, eyes pleading for an answer.

Tooth sighed feeling an overly mother feeling tugging in her chest while she looked down at the sleeping spirit in her lap, who obviously was not resting well if his face could be any judge. Stroking his cheek she began her slow explanation of the situation, “Well, the short answer is no, no it doesn’t. But Jack, Jack’s a special case." Looking up at the young man asking the question she found him crouched down on his knees, foot and prostatic placed firmly on the ground in a look that screamed he wanted to pounce them and take Jack, a very protective look in his eyes mirrored only by the black dragon next to him. It struck her momentary speechless as she noticed not just him, but the rest of their riders all took on a defensive stance, wary of a threat being present. Tooth felt her arms tighten around Jack, and only found her voice once more when North placed a firm warm hand on his shoulder.  
“You see, Jack spent a lot of time alone...and by a lot I mean about 300 years.” Hiccup gasped, a look of guilt clearly crossing his and his companions faces. “That long...if I had known...” he whispered. “No one knew.” Tooth informed him, “We didn’t until he was chosen as the next Guardian during our battle with pitch. During the battle he was able to regain a single memory, the one where he saved his sister, Pippa at the cost of his life-”  
The others all seemed to sag in their seats, especially the King, Hiccup was his name, huh.  
“Well, that’s all that his teeth have returned to him. We’ve tried to activate it multiple times to see if we could recover more but it’s always been unsuccessful. My best guess is that his death was such a shock to him that his memories failed to follow him into this life.”  
The others seemed to let this sink in.  
“Maybe, maybe if he came with us, he could remember his life. The one he had before. We can show him where he lived, tell him stories about his human life.” Hiccup offered, looking a little too excited about taking Jack off on a wild adventure as Tooth imagined it.

“How do you know Jack? You never said anything about how you met, or even what you are to him.” Tooth questioned, the fellow guardians nodding in agreement, “How can we let you just take him like that? He has family here a life here!” Aster added in.  
He just smirked, tooth was sure she wasn’t the only one to compare it with Jack’s own.  
“All you had to do was ask, you see I met his when he and his family first arrived in Berk. My father was the leader of our village and...” Hiccup began his tale of meeting Jack, who himself was dreaming of the same story himself, his eyes flying quickly behind their lids while images of a lifelong past played out in his memories.

~~~~

 

Jack’s remembered how when he was a child, money and food was scarce in the little German village he grew up in. There was hardly enough food to live off of and even when they had had a marvelous harvest, most winter nights were spent hungry and cold. He remembered hearing about how an island to the west had grown exponentially and needed more craftsmen and workers to help care for the ever growing island. He was a good craftsman, his father died of fever when he was only 12 he had to step up as man of the house. Needless to say, he worked hard to become the type of man he thought his dad would be proud of. He was a good trapper and was very good with fur, not to mention that his mom was one of the best seamstress that side of the Atlantic.  
He also remembered dragging his Mother and younger sister on a long boat ride to lands with promise and plenty of fields in which they could work and earn food. He was not too thrilled about the long ride, but his sister he had never seen happier than when she was out on the sea. Pippa spent her days on deck with his mother running back and forth squealing happily with laughter. Jack just felt nauseous and couldn’t wait to reach their new home.

It had been a long month long trip, and that day they reached the port for the massive island Jack looked upon it in awe. It was very mountainous but you could easily hear the sheep and goats making a racket so close to the island edge, promising the word of food being present to be true. They had just barely made it here with the little dried meats and water they had saved for so long.

Quickly exiting the boat his family along with others seeking a better life all got led up long trails past fields being tended by a good dozen people, and open areas where warriors trained for battles. A lot of those training seemed to have plenty of scars, some even missing a limb or two, Jack supposed the more food the greater the risk of others trying to claim it for themselves.

Once they finally reached the actual village where the people of Berk lived and went about their daily lives, that when they realized that these people were not ordinary folks. The hint was the gigantic dragons – for how could they be anything else- eating fish out of a tress.

He shoved his mother and sister behind him and brandished his shepherds crock in front of him. He was about to try and drive it off when he heard laughing.

“Oh there is no need for that son.” He turned to see a huge man with a long braded mustache and missing a hand. And, to our astonishment, went up and pet the beast like it was a well-trained dog!

“I – I, huh?” I could scarcely believe my eyes. The man just laughed again. “These beasties don’t mean no harm. Tame as a kitten they are. If kittens breathed fire that is.”  
He heard his sister laugh, making him relax some. The man spotted her behind my legs and knelt down.  
“Would ya like ta pet her, she’s really sweet and loves kids?”  
She turned to me and mother with the biggest beggin eyes I’d ever see her make. I looked to mother, she looked just as nervous as I felt, but consented.  
Pippa squealed and walked up and petted the beast, all it did was lean down and nuzzle her. The man laughed –again- at our expressions. “See, actually, we used to be at war with these beasts. But Hiccup, the chief’s son, found a way to befriend and tame one and changed our way of thinking. We’ve been like this ever sense. That why we need so many new craftsmen, our population has doubled over the last two years, sense were not dyeing in battle anymore.”

All I could really do was stare at him, my mind still trying to comprehend my sister petting a dragon. I was about to comment when we heard a bells tolling. “op that would be you, the chief whats to see all the families too see which will stay and which will go.” That made my blood freeze, We might be sent away?  
As the man was leaving he told us that his name was Gobber and that he hopes to see us later. Me too. I thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We were brought in front of the chief in the great hall. Word of Stoick the Vast had made Jack’s mother a bit nervous and in turn Pippa and himself as well.  
Stoick’s voice boomed as he entered the room, a slight boy at his side with wild auburn hair and missing a leg. He was pulled along by the giant man’s hand on his shoulder, “Come Hiccup, a good chief needs to be able to tell what new members to village should be allowed in and which should be sent away.” he commanded, moving and sitting in a massive chair peering over the small group with a powerful gaze that commanded respect. He moved the boy to stand beside him, giving a quick ‘observe and learn’ speech.

“Alright, the first group can come forward.” and so they did. Our family was the last of three seeking new homes and work. The first family was quiet, we could barely hear them but they claimed to be sheep herder. Stoick was quick to wave them off, calling for the second family. We all stood extremely still as the second family, fishermen also got sent away claiming they had no need for more fishermen.

Finally it was our turn, mother ushered us up and I stood as tall as I could, shoulders squared. The chief looked us over, finally he asked “Son may I ask where your father is?” My mother and sister bowed their heads.  
“My father died of fever five years ago.”  
“I see, I am sorry for your loss. Well, what can you and your family offer us here?”  
I cleared my throat “In our old home my mother was considered the finest seamstress. Many people would come to her and left with good quality clothing that lasted, my younger sister is also learning and promises to be just as good.” The Chief seemed to think on it a while before he again set his sights to me. “And what can you offer us?”  
“After my father died I learned many crafts to try and make ends meet. I was originally our towns shepherded, I took care of other people’s sheep in exchange for wool and meat. The wool was often spun and used by my mother in making the clothing. I am a fair trapper and can work with fur. A blessing sense my mother could also use that fur for some of her higher end clients. I am also a craftsmen, working with anything from leather to wood to metal.”  
The chief seemed to think it over for a while. We were startled when the boy beside him, Hiccup I recalled, What an odd name, stepped forward. He also seemed to be studying us.  
“May I ask a question?”   
“Um, of course.”  
“When you arrived I’m sure you notices our … companions, what do you think of them?”

The dragons? Good question. “Honestly, I thought it was amazing.” Hiccup looked remarkable pleased “I mean you Have Dragons on this island. Dragons! And they act as gently as tamed dogs!”

Pippa suddenly pushed out in front of me. “I even got to pet one, she was so pretty and her scales were so smooth.” Both my mother and I shot Pippa a warning look.She shrunk back, saying a quiet apology.

We were startled by the chief's and hiccup’s laughter. It was the chief that spoke first, “Ha girl seems quite excited to be here, and is already fond of our companions. Well, let’s hope she continues to get along with them, yeah? And my son could always use another hand in the forge.” I shot a hopeful look to the chief.

“Sir?”

Hiccup stepped forward, “What he means is, welcome to Berk. Jackson, Pippa and Rosemary overland, welcome home.”

I’m sure I wasn’t the only sagging in relief, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Home. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let us know whatcha think! 
> 
> icefiresky: Thanks for reading!


End file.
